The One
by sbarra
Summary: Would Jack save Elizabeth even if she fled on a ship to put distance between them? J/E *Complete - please read and review*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Crown Media and Hallmark own "When Calls the Heart". It is the work of Janette Oke, Michael Landon Jnr, Brian Bird and the cast and crew involved. I am in no way seeking credit or profit for their efforts.

**THE ONE**

The massive waves crashed against the hull of the ship and over the deck. The sailors scurried from their posts, many ducking for cover. A jagged streak of lightning cracked the dark sky, the stars no longer sparkling. Each wooden board creaked and strained against the pressure of hundreds of gallons of water.

Down below, in their small cabin, Elizabeth clutched her maid, Emma, as if for dear life. They tried to hum to each other, praying and reminding each other of Psalms, but fear had them both in its grips. Elizabeth tried to reason with her frayed nerves, reminding them that her father's shipping company used the latest designs. The storm, however, was so loud and the sea so rough. A sudden pounding on the door was the only thing more jolting than the peals of thunder and lightning.

Elizabeth tied a blanket firmly around Emma's trembling shoulders. She then whispered reassuringly before unsteadily plotting a course to the cabin's narrow door, the candle blowing out as she reached it.

"Mr Montclair!" Elizabeth cooed in delight, relieved that the church elder and family friend, their guide during their sojourn on Prince Edward Island, had come to reassure them.

"Miss Elizabeth! Emma! You must come to the life boats at once!" Mr Montclair bellowed over the gale force wind.

Elizabeth turned to help steady Emma on her shaky feet.

"How far are we from land, sir?" the maid asked.

"We're close to the eastern coast," Mr Montclair worriedly replied, surveying Elizabeth's want of colour and a warm coat. "Please hurry, ladies. I fear she's taking on water!"

They made their way to the deck and were struck by the cacophony of panicked orders, bustling sailors and fierce winds. Rain stung their skin as the blanket held over Elizabeth and her companion blew away. Emma worried aloud that they would catch their death of cold as they crossed to land in the open boats.

They made it to the edge of the quarterdeck, where a lifeboat was being prepared to be lowered into the crashing waves. Several ladies and children were already being seated. Elizabeth urged Emma forward, speaking as calmly as she could to her frightened friend.

"Hands needed to row!" a boatswain called at the huddled mass of gentlemen awaiting their own rescue from the sinking ship.

Several gentlemen, most far more accustomed to strolling in Toronto's Botanical Gardens, ran through the pelting rain to take up the oars.

Elizabeth gasped, both for breath, and out of shock, as those who should have known better treated them most roughly. She and her servant were squashed into the middle of the small bench seat, while the gentlemen clambered to take control of the straining vessel.

Emma closed her eyes and clung to Miss Thatcher's hand, her glove proving very slippery indeed. The waves tossed the lifeboat from side to side, and it was hard to tell in which direction they were headed. Even when the rain subsided for short periods, the moon was still obscured by dark clouds.

There were shouts from behind and Elizabeth strained to see what calamity had befallen the ship. She fervently prayed for the Lord to have mercy on all of the souls on board. Her Daddy would be devastated; whatever could have gone wrong with all of his safety measures? He had been so proud of his latest model of ships. Perhaps the storm was so fierce that any ship would have suffered losses if struck by it. She prayed that there would be no deaths and for all of the families that would worry for the safety of their loved ones.

Over the thunder, lightning and rain, it was difficult to tell what was real or imagined. Elizabeth could no longer see the vessel. Had the ship sunk? Were the hands all lost? Elizabeth wished that this was merely a nightmare from which she would soon awaken. She closed her eyes tightly and tried to wish herself back at home, safe within her mother's arms or tucked into bed beside Julie.

For an instant, Jack's face swam before her blurred vision and she wished he could be there to save her. Elizabeth wished she hadn't taken a leave of absence from Coal Valley. So what if he had not told her the whole truth about his past. All that nonsense with Rosemary seemed so insignificant in light of this dangerous storm. If Jack were 'the one' for her, then it would have all worked out, wouldn't it? Had her mistrustful heart made her run from God's plans for her life? Did the Lord want her to be with Jack and to serve His Kingdom in the Great North West? Was this storm like the one that had befallen Jonah? Elizabeth looked at the choppy water tossing their small lifeboat about. She doubted that a big fish would arrive to swallow her up and save her from the tempest. How would she and Emma survive?


	2. Chapter 2

Emma clutched Elizabeth tightly and the maid's humming intensified. It seemed to Elizabeth that she seemingly wanted to drown out the panicked shouts and fearsome storm. Unfortunately, Elizabeth was suddenly ripped from her young friend's caring embrace. A lightning strike hit one of the oarsmen and caused the lifeboat to be torn asunder. People toppled into the raging waters in their panic. Emma let go of Elizabeth and began to bail the water out of their end of the lifeboat with her small hands. Elizabeth and a portly gentleman did the same, but it was futile. The lifeboat was sinking and it was futile to pretend otherwise.

They soon found themselves treading water and trying to stay afloat by holding on to jagged pieces of driftwood. The frigid waters swirled around Elizabeth and she worried that she was too far away from Emma. It was then that the oar of another lifeboat struck her. Although, she did not realise that this was what had happened at the time. All Elizabeth felt was the sudden pain and then the feeling that she was falling. Salt water rushed down her throat, choking her. She tried to hold her breath, as Julie had once shown her in the stream near their family's home. Down, down she plummeted, struggling against the cold, dark water, but it overwhelmed her. The layers of Elizabeth's fine petticoats and dresses weighed her down. Her lungs felt like they would burst and her head throbbed.

Through the sheets of blinding rain, a young man, who had felt beyond redemption, saw her fall. He had spent most of the journey in the privacy of his cabin, mourning the loss of the woman he loved. From his vantage point, he did not know who the pretty lady in the water was. But he could not let her drown. The gentlemen ignored the selfish cries of protest around him and dived into the raging sea.

Elizabeth wondered if she had lost all of her senses when she saw Jack swimming towards her. Perhaps, her mind was playing tricks on her. She mourned for how upset her family would be over her demise. Surely, she should have stayed at Coal Valley and made things work with Jack. Now she was hallucinating, a sure sign that Death had her in his cold fingers.

Suddenly strong arms wrapped around Elizabeth, pulling her towards the surface of the dark tempest. Forgetting decorum, she clung to him. The man kicked hard against the water, dragging her up. They broke through the surface and Elizabeth spluttered, choking on the salty water burning her throat.

"Can you swim?" he started to ask breathlessly and then he realised who it was. He had thought he would never see her again after so many people shook their heads and closed doors when he asked after her in Toronto. He had assumed that her family and friends had closed ranks, protecting her from a man that they did not approve of.

He held her tightly to himself now in the tossing waters, repeating "Elizabeth" over and over again.

"Jack," she replied. "Jack… I can't swim…" Elizabeth began to panic as each wave swelled around them.

"Hold onto my side," he grunted and then began to struggle towards a rocky shore that she could barely make out in the distance.

Elizabeth tried to help him paddle, but soon realised that her efforts made it more difficult for Jack to keep his grasp on her shivering body. She surrendered to his will as he navigated the treacherous waters. The constable was relieved when she relaxed against him and he was soon carrying her to the safety of the island.

In vain, she looked around for Emma, Mr Montclair and other passengers from the vessel. Elizabeth's throat was too parched even for sobs as she realised that the small stretch of beach was deserted. Tears streamed down her cheeks and Jack clutched his love even more tightly in response.

The Mountie carried her towards a small copse of trees and he gently sat her beside a tree trunk. Her teeth chattered and he immediately began to gather kindling to make a fire. She watched him work, thinking about the series of events and rubbing her aching head. Jack had not realised that it was her in the water. He had plunged into the depths to save whichever woman had fallen into the stormy sea. It was not, as admirable as it was, a particular act of love.

She worked up the courage to say what was on her heart. "Thank you, Jack. My father will amply reward you for my safe return."

His piercing eyes darted up to look at her pallid face. He looked so wounded and vulnerable that she immediately apologised.

"I mean…" she went on. "He will be very grateful for you saving my life… once again... I… I know you would have saved any woman who had fallen in… you didn't realise that it was me… Where's Rosemary?"

Realisation dawned on Jack's face and he seemed quite relieved. "She's long gone, Elizabeth," he assured her. "I will just have to convince you that my heart is true and that you really are The One… The Only One… for me."

She apologised again and he told her not to dwell on it. He then worked all the more to start a fire in the wet conditions, telling her that it would warm them and be a signal to other survivors or passing ships. It smoked a great deal, the wood still being too damp to be of much good.

Elizabeth's eyes stung all the more. She sobbed for Emma and her family. Strong arms encircled and rocked her. Elizabeth protested about propriety at first, but exhaustion overwhelmed her. Elizabeth had no clue that the man who whispered kind words to her had spent a week trying to find her in Toronto, and disappointed, had also set out to sea trying desperately to forget her. She slept fitfully, but for the first time in weeks, Elizabeth, ironically, felt safe.


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth woke up and shielded her eyes from the bright sun dawning on the horizon. She glanced around and saw her coat hanging on a piece of yarn suspended between two thick branches. Shock at not being in her bedroom gave way to the gnawing dread that she was now stranded on an some island. At least Jack would keep her safe from all the creepy-crawlies.

"Jack?" she called, looking around at their meagre possessions hung out to dry.

Jack was all that stood between her and desolation. Her maid, Emma, was… well, hopefully stranded somewhere nearby, she tried to reassure herself. Julie, her Daddy, Mother, well, they were hundreds of sea miles away. Elizabeth tried to steel herself- tried not to feel lonely and hurt and forlorn. She told herself that she would need to be brave and trust in the Lord. Elizabeth reached for her slightly damp coat and wrapped it around her shoulders.

Startled by a sudden gunshot, Georgiana cried out in alarm and then ducked down beside the shrubs on the edge of the beach. Her breath came in ragged gasps – the sound of running steps made her heart gallop in her throat. Jack rushed up to where she had been sleeping – triumphantly holding aloft some game. His apology for not warning her of his hunting trip died on his lips.

Elizabeth – her nerves frayed – flew at him, pummelling his chest with her small fists. He dropped the game on the sand behind her and wrapped his arms around her – trying to soothe her through kind words and reassuring pats on the back. This kindly affection reminded her so much of Emma, Mr Montclair and her family that rather than being of comfort, it made her feel all the more dislocated from the world.

Thinking that he had offended her delicate sensibilities, Jack took a few steps back and explained that he would prepare some food for them. He turned to go and collect kindling for the fire and tried, somewhat successfully to skin the animal. Elizabeth looked away until she saw him wiping his hands on a rag.

"Why didn't you just catch a fish?" She asked at last.

"I found the gun in a trunk on the shore," Jack replied, "and I thought you needed the heartiest meal that I could muster. Besides, I haven't found any fishing gear as of yet, my love."

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows, surprised by the term of endearment. Had she truly misjudged his devotion to her? Why had she fled Coal Valley before finding out how he truly felt about Rosemary? She watched Jack expertly start a fire and begin cooking the meat on makeshift skewers. The smoke made her cough a little, but as soon as she tasted the food, she smiled at him in gratitude and felt hopeful once more. Perhaps making major decisions on an empty stomach was not wise after all!

"I will look for more trunks after breakfast," Jack told her, passing her another rag for her to wipe her hands on.

"May I help, Jack?" Elizabeth asked.

Jack was going to refuse this request. He feared that bodies from the shipwreck may also be washed ashore and that she may become hysterical once more. Seeing the glint of hope in her eyes – knowing that she wanted to search the short coastline for survivors – made him hesitate.

"It may not all be good news, Elizabeth," he ventured, cleaning the blade of his pocket-knife.

Elizabeth looked away – gazing into the small fire that he had kindled. "My mother always says that industry is important in times of worry."

"We shall set out after we eat. She sounds like a wise woman," Jack replied conversationally, skewering another piece of meat on a stick and holding it over the smoking flames.

"She is," Elizabeth agreed, with a far-off look. "I… I'm afraid that I did not part well with her. She wanted me to take the job at Briarcliff Preparatory Academy, rather than just taking a leave of absence from my post at Coal Valley."

"I think she was relieved that you had taken a trip to Prince Edward Island, though," Jack assured her.

She looked at him in surprise. "Did… did Julie write to you?"

"No," Jack wiped his mouth on his handkerchief. "I saw your mother at your home. I went to Toronto to convince you to come back to the children, the widows… me…"

"Oh," Elizabeth looked away, unsure what to say. She was ashamed that he had been so constant in his affections, when she had been so uncertain about him.

"Well," Jack broke the silence at last. "Let's see what else we can find on the shore."

"Yes, let's do that." Elizabeth followed him, wishing that she could convey all the feelings warring in her heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Elizabeth was amazed at how calm the deep blue sea was as she followed Jack along the sandy shore. Every now and then they found a battered plank or on one occasion a sodden doll – its china eyes seemed to stare up at them in astonishment at its fate. Jack tried to keep her mind off of fear for Emma and the other passengers by talking of their 'rescue'.

"Pardon," Elizabeth said – his words lost on the breeze as she hurried to keep up.

Jack slowed his steps and offered her the flask of water he had found in the gun crate.

"Beautiful," Elizabeth said quietly, handing him back the flask and looking out to the sun rising over the becalmed sea.

"Yes," he agreed, but he was instead gazing at her.

Jack chuckled at her blush and then offered her his arm as they began an ascent around a crop of rocks. "Perhaps," Jack said, "we could build a shelter up behind that line of trees. We'll need to start a signal fire, too."

She held his arm tightly; "My family will be so worried when they hear the news about the ship."

"Yes," Jack agreed, "but they will send help. Your father's company will probably lead the search. There is no reason to fear. God is smiling down on you, Elizabeth."

She slowly nodded and then began to help him to gather kindling for the signal fire. Later, awkwardly wearing his gloves because he did not want her to risk getting blisters, she helped Jack to haul some of the planks and crates up beneath a windbreak of some of Nova Scotia's finest trees. Jack handed her the flask and went to check out another crate he had seen washing up on the shore. To her relief he also found a portmanteau, which contained a large blanket. It would certainly help allay the chill of the night.

The next time she looked up, Elizabeth blushed scarlet. Jack had pulled off his shirt and she could see the muscles of his arms and back rippling in the sunlight as he tried to use a crudely fashioned spear to catch fish. He stood there in his trousers, trying again and again to spear the slippery creatures. She found herself laughing as he rushed about in the knee-deep water, and then, out of nowhere, she was crying. Guilt for being able to smile at all clawed at her heart. It was all too much. Everything was all so overwhelming.

Elizabeth wandered away, going past another copse of trees. She reluctantly sat near a shaded log and relieved her bladder.

Suddenly she heard Jack calling her name and she rushed back to their would-be camp.

Relief flooded his flushed face. "Please don't leave my sight," Jack told her.

Elizabeth tried to look grateful, but worry swirled within the pit of her stomach. "I needed to… I needed the privy…"

Jack rolled his eyes at his own stupidity and apologised. Elizabeth did not know where to look. She sat on one of the crates. He realised that his 'swimming attire' was making her uncomfortable and left to retrieve

"I'll cook you some fish," he mumbled when he returned. "Would that be nice?"

Elizabeth nodded, pulling her knees up to her chest and hugging them. She rubbed her hands over the soft fabric of her dress as she watched Jack building a fire. Elizabeth sat quietly and prayed that they would soon by rescued.

After he had served her, Jack sat and tried to make conversation while he awkwardly ate the warm fish with his fingers. He wiped his hands on a rag and then turned to hand it to her.

"I am sorry that I am not good company," she murmured regretfully.

"You are the only one I want to be with," he whispered, reaching out to put an arm around her. Jack sheltered her from the wind, "You are the only one I ever want to be with." His lips brushed her cheek. "I will keep you safe, Elizabeth. I promise."

They spent the rest of the afternoon constructing a makeshift shelter and building up their supplies from crates that washed up on the beach. Elizabeth collected more kindling while Jack tried to pry open a tin of salted, canned meat he had found in one of the ship's crates. Their signal fire burned brightly from dusk. The Mountie kept it glowing throughout the night. Jack held her tightly whenever she had nightmares and Elizabeth began to feel hope when he woke her to tell her that he had spotted a ship on the horizon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The smokestacks of the 'Prince of Wales' created a stark contrast as they puffed black smoke into the overcast sky. William Thatcher paced the deck, offering blankets and water flasks to the survivors. His old friend, Montclair, and his family's young maid, Emma, were both safely wrapped in blankets. Now, he desperately needed to find his dear daughter, Elizabeth. He sighed, his breath visible in the cold air. How could she have survived for two nights in such conditions?

"Mr Thatcher! Sir!" the first mate raced up to him. "The Captain came to tell you; we've spotted a signal fire on one of the small islands."

"God be praised!" William replied, praying with all of his might that Elizabeth would be among the next group of survivors they found. He could not bear for any more body bags to be dragged up on deck. He had lost some of his best crewmen already.

Elizabeth and Jack, meanwhile, were throwing every wooden item that they could find onto the large fire. She desperately hoped that they would be saved or they would have no shelter for the coming days!

"It's headed this way!" Jack exclaimed and reached for her, hugging her tightly to him.

Elizabeth's smile was brighter than the dawn. She followed him down onto the beach, happily waving her hat in the cool wind. As the ship drew nearer, Jack hollered to them all the more. He was elated; God had indeed been very kind to them. They watched as a rowing boat was lowered over the side of the large steamer.

Elizabeth was soon calling out encouragement to her 'Daddy' who was coming ashore with two sailors. She rushed into the waves; not caring about the water soaking into her shoes and fell into her father's arms. His face glowed with relief and gratitude. Jack was then summoned and was thanked so profusely by the older man that he wondered if his right arm was still attached to the rest of his body! She cried as he reassured her that Emma, Mr Montclair and many of the other passengers had been rescued. He apologised profusely, not knowing why the ship had gone aground, but determined to prevent another such disaster. Elizabeth hugged him.

"Jack saved me, Daddy!" Elizabeth said again and again.

"That's because he loves you, my love," William replied. "Your mother and I were struck by his sincere affection for you the moment he came searching for you back home! Now, I don't think I'm being too presumptuous in assuming that Constable Thornton wishes to ask for your hand, am I?"

"As long as our honeymoon is not on an island," Jack quipped, "it is my dearest wish."

"Well, I heartily give you my blessing," William replied, smiling widely as they both settled into the boat.

Elizabeth pretended to pout. "I don't remember being asked."

Jack grinned, "Miss Thatcher, will you honour this humble Mountie by agreeing to become my beloved wife?"

"Yes!" Elizabeth exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him. Jack planted quite the kiss on her, chuckling when she blushed.

William Thatcher, meanwhile, looked on happily, praising God for all of his blessings.

**The End**


End file.
